Our World
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: ONESHOT Len lives an empty life. He meets a mysterious girl one day on the train tracks, and his life changes. But how can you be with someone from a parallel world? Based on the song "Your World, My World" by Miku and Len.


Our World

'What a strange girl.'

That was his first thought about her. And why wouldn't it be? Striking blue hair, clean white dress...walking on the railroad tracks he had to pass before he went to school.

She glanced behind at him then, as if noticing someone was staring at her for the first time.

Then she fell off the metal siding.

Without hesitation, he abandoned his belongings and rushed to her.

"Oof…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…" then she looked at him as if he was some kind of weird exotic creature captured in a zoo.

Len noticed her eyes seemed to match her hair.

'Pretty.'

The thought slipped past him, and he found himself blushing as if he said it out loud.

She took his outstretched hand and stood herself up.

"Huh," she remarked, looking at him.

He must've been looking at her strangely, because she then she felt the need to explain.

"You remind me of someone. He looks kind of like you, and he has a twin."

"I don't have any siblings."

"I know," she looked down at her bare feet. "It's impossible. But you look so much like him."

They stared at each other. Len felt uncomfortable, the way her turquoise eyes never left his.

"Ah, okay then. You appear to be fine. Sorry. I have to go to school now."

The words came out of his mouth, but they didn't register until they saw the look on her face. School. That was right; he needed to get to school. If he didn't, his parents would punish him. After all, he was class president and would graduate from high school to study in a medical college. Then he'd be a doctor.

His entire future was already planned.

He made a move to turn away, but the girl grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait."

Strangely enough, even though he could easily shake out of her hold, he turned around.

"What?"

"Stay with me."

"Huh?"

Then she did it again, that thing where she stared at him straight on. "Stay with me. For today."

"I can't ditch school."

"One day won't make a difference." Her fingers slowly loosened from his shoulder.

"Please?"

Then Len realized with stunning clarity:

He wanted to stay with this girl, wanted to follow her and let her show him things. He knew somewhere deep down that this girl was going to change him, change his world.

He said the only thing he could.

"Yes."

x.x.x

The first thing they did as he played hooky was go to a ramen shop.

"Ah…" she sighed, as she finished slurping up her bowl.

Len still looked at her, calmly eating a few bites of his soup. He paid for the both of them, seeing as she only had the clothes on her back. He wasn't even a third-way down when she finished her meal.

Why in the world was he doing this aga—

"Thank you for the food."

She looked at him, unwavering with the gaze that was slowly starting to become comfortable.

It was unnerving him. She was unnerving him.

In fact, he should actually be deathly scared that he was skipping school. His parents would've been so disappointed, his friends baffled and his teachers astounded if they all knew he was missing out on his academic duties just because of a mere girl he met walking to school!

But he wasn't scared, or astounded, or any other thing. For some reason, the instant he saw this girl, he knew she was different. And Len seemed to be perfectly fine having her drag him around.

They went to look around the busy Tokyo downtown. She gazed at clothing in windows, but thankfully never dragged him inside any of the stores. They just walked side by side, calmly.

He had forgotten the last time he felt at peace like this. Just watching her, getting lost in the bustle of people…it was nice. People were rushing around all around them, times and dates banging in their heads, but Len and the strange girl had all the time they wanted.

They walked slowly back, out of the city. They eventually made it back to trails and railroads, and they were soon walking alongside one again, her balancing precariously upon one of the metal rails.

"Hey…Do you like singing?"

She asked him the question out of the blue. He considered it.

"I…guess. I don't really sing much."

"I love to sing."

"Hmm."

"We should sing a song right now."

"What kind of song?"

"A duet. A calm one. Smooth, simple, beautiful."

"I don't think I know any songs like that."

She stopped, and looked at him, something strangely happy swimming in her eyes.

"Make one up."

It wasn't a command, really, but Len somehow felt compelled to do whatever this girl asked. Another thing he found unnerving about her.

He stayed silent for a few minutes, and they continued to walk.

Then, he began softly, looping words and a melody he didn't recognize together.

"_Kimi to boku no sekai dake…yume no naka ni tojikomete…"_

It sounded like a lullaby. They stopped walking and she slowly went to them so they were a bit closer. He wondered where the lyrics came from…wanting to close off both their worlds inside a dream. However, he continued, and as he sang, the girl joined in so that they sang the words in perfect unison.

"_Uso ni some takono nega…sakebu koe wa…hakanakute…"_

'So that the sound of the wish tinted in lies would be in vain…'

Strange words. Strange girl. Somehow, their words matched up, almost…completely…together…

He kissed her then. It was simple, easy. She didn't even seem surprised, almost as if she had a notion of what he would do.

Len could stare back at her now, without any fear or regret.

"I love you."

He didn't know how, but he did. Ever since he had been hit with those eyes of her, he was caught and captured forever by this stranger.

She was looking at him again, but this time her strong eyes began to get tainted with tears.

"I can't stay here."

He wasn't expecting those words.

"What…what do you mean?" The words crept out of his mouth, his throat closing up.

"I don't belong here. I don't belong in this world."

Perhaps she knew that his family was high and influential. Social classes weren't going to stand in his way.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do anything, just don't leave!"

"I didn't mean that," she started, as though she read his mind, "I literally meant _this world_. I come from a parallel universe. I don't belong in your world."

He felt something shatter in him. Panic. Shock. It was like something was breaking, and he was reduced to hysteria.

"Wha…no…you can't…"

"I have to go now," she said, raising a hand to her face as the tears flowed rapidly.

"Don't! Don't leave me! My life was nothing until I met you! I love you!"

"I was never meant to meet you…we live in different worlds. I have to go back…I'm sorry, Len."

He was crying now too, angry tears that blurred his vision. He saw her start to fade slowly, as if slowly melting into the surrounding fields.

"No…!"

She smiled at him sadly, tears still floating. It broke him to see her crying like that.

"What's your name!" he yelled, suddenly realizing he needed something to attach this memory to, before it slipped away.

She was leaving faster now. His hands that were gripped around her shoulders suddenly caught nothing but air.

"My name is..." she made a face of pain. "…I love you…" she rushed out.

And then she was gone.

x.x.x

Broken. Left over. Abused.

Lost.

He didn't want this world anymore, if she wasn't in it. She didn't have a name, not even in his head, and that disturbed him more than it should've. Instead of saying her name, she confessed to him before she…disappeared.

He sat in homeroom, empty. Everyone around him was slower than they should've been, caught up in life. Len couldn't join them. He had no reason to live anymore.

"Hey, hey Len! Check this girl out…she's so cute!"

A crass guy that sat to his right had a lap top pulled out, and nearly shoved the screen in his face.

He was about to get up and sit somewhere else when he noticed the picture.

A girl with blue pigtails was standing with headphones, smiling. It was obviously a drawing, but then…

He heard the voice.

Suddenly, the world stopped, but the song continued. He was mesmerized, and he couldn't come back into reality until someone smacked him on the head.

"Dude, you look like you're in love! It's not cool to fall for a computer program, though!"

'What…'

"A…program?"

"Yeah, they just came out with this thing called Vocaloids. This is the newest one, called Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune…Miku…"

The world suddenly crashed around him, ten million things clicking in his head and then another twenty million questions destroying everything.

He felt faint, and he was falling…

'_What…what…'_

'_What did I throw away until now…'_

'_What did I lose until now…'_

'_What am I gaining now…'_

x.x.x

He woke up.

At first, all he saw were blurry shapes. And nothing. He thought his vision would get better, but the landscape of white remained.

Then he saw blue.

Fumbling up, he ran towards the speck of color, not caring or worrying where the heck he was.

When he came close enough, he heard her voice. Singing.

She opened her eyes when she heard him approach.

He froze. But then he regained his senses.

"What—"

"Your world and my world collided."

Len blinked. He didn't know what to say to that.

She continued for him, her voice resonating in the silence.

"Both our worlds had a program called 'Vocaloid'. In my world, there existed Kagamine Rin and Len. In your world, there was Hatsune Miku."

"We had our own existences in each other's world. But these existences were not real. They were programs. And then, we met. I don't know how."

"And now," her hands gestured to the white space around them, "this is our world."

Our world.

Such things never sounded more beautiful to Len.

"Are we the only ones…?"

"No. There are others." Miku smiled cheekily. "Want to meet your sister?"

He was smiling too, and silently took her hand.

"Stay with me?" He asked.

"Forever."

End

_A/N: Thank you very much for reading this story. This Vocaloid fic was inspired by the song "Your World, My World" by Len and Miku. Please follow the link and listen to it. (take out the random *'s)_

http*:/**tube.*com/*watch*?v=17g4V7Stsgw


End file.
